Flower
by lilmisspoppets
Summary: The whole team are in it with the usual banter. True Janto fluff and a snippet of Gwen/Owen. Please read an review! You may like it. I'm rubbish at summaries :S x
1. Coffee

Outside the boardroom Ianto was clattering with his coffee cups, rather loudly.

"Shit!" He shouted you could practically see the broken cup on the hubs metal floor.

"Ianto," Jack bawled – not like he was angry but more like a child whining- from the head of the conference table.

"What?" The poor tea boy sounded exasperated. Jack was working him far too hard both in and out of Torchwood.

"Firstly keep it down, _I'm_ trying to talk."

"Oh yeah and your voice is the most important thing in the world." Sneered Owen, he continued smirking despite Jack's death glare.

"Secondly." Jack continued in the same demanding voice as if he hadn't even been interrupted. "Hurry up with the coffee I'm thirsty." Gwen tutted.

"Jack," she reprimanded. "He is not some kind of slave."

"He likes it...believe me." The captain winked away Gwen's protest.

"Eww," Owen's face crinkled in disgust, "too much information Jack!"

"You know you've been having dreams about it." Jack stated it as though it were really fact.

"Sorry to burst your bubble mate, but not everybody dreams of playing naked hide and seek with you and Ianto or whatever it is you two do." Owen said slightly too quickly, Gwen noted, however there was a revolted look on his face. You could practically see him squirming clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Gwen would you agree?" Bloody Jack, involving her, she felt her face heat.

"I know it may hurt your ego sweetie but he's right not everybody wants you." Gwen managed to say cynically.

"You certainly did." Jack looked at her. That was a fact she couldn't deny it. Owen now stared between them with interest, whilst also occasionally gazing longingly at Tosh.

"Did being the most important word in that sentence Jack. At least I came to my senses." The bolshie Welsh folded her arms, implying that he could say nothing more but that she was also feeling vulnerable.

"True." Jack conceded.

Throughout all this Toshiko continued tapping away at her P.D.A, attempting to cross reference co-ordinates with rift activity, whilst also keeping one eye on the reading coming in from the alien device on her workstation. The banter wasn't hindering her concentration not even slightly; she was used to it by now.

"Fuck!" Tosh glanced up; Ianto had stubbed his toe on the doorframe, as he bustled in carrying a tray of coffee. He'd tripped and gone flying, yet quite impossibly he had managed to place the tray on the table only spilling a few drops.

"Not your day is it, mate?" Owen laughed. Ianto has spilt breakfast down his suit, stepped in something rather suspect outside, blanked out and forgotten his Torchwood entrance number, got stuck in a cell and broken a cup, and that was just what he could remember. The team all reached for their cups.

"I'll spit in your coffee." Ianto threatened, as climbed up and straightened his tie.

"You already do." Tosh informed them all, in her usual serious tone. Ianto looked at her conspicuously.

"Really?" Owen spluttered spitting his coffee back into the mug. Tosh and Ianto both burst into a fit of giggles. "Twats!" Just the expression on Owen's face made them all start to laugh. Eventually, Owen gave up on his pout and joined in.

"Children, children, behave please." The captain resounded authority. Everybody slowly but surely started to quieten down. "Before, we begin I have a really important question."

"Oh God." The team, who were all red faced by now chorused.

"Ianto, do you really spit in people's coffee if they piss you off?" Jack sounded genuine.

"No." Ianto stopped obviously debating whether to say something more or not. "Well only if they really piss me off." Ianto confessed, rather proudly, giving the impression he had done this on more than one occasion. He beamed at them, as they all stared into their coffee mugs. "And you're all alright; apart from Jack I'm annoyed with you." There was an audible sigh of relief. Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the subject for the moment.

"Right basically nothing major. Tosh correct me if I'm wrong?" He opened the floor to her but she just shook her head. Jack carried on rushing through at the same speed it was clear he had something else on his mind. "So as it's a slow day I thought I'd be nice. Owen and Gwen, fancy some weevil hunting?" They nodded. "Tosh do some alien device work have some fun." She smiled showing this idea appealed to her. "Ianto my office now."

"Yes sir." Owen and Gwen practically flew out of the hub, grabbing guns and coats on the way out. They called back something to Tosh about giving them some hot spot areas. She seemed just as eager you could practically see her planning her day out. Ianto, however meandered his way to Jack's office, where he sat waiting for at least five minutes he noticed. He absent-mindedly stared around the room studying the unusual items on Jack's desk. There was small box obviously of alien origin, one photograph half covered by unfinished (and probably never to be finished) paperwork, a small key that was rather odd in shape and countless other items. The door closed making Ianto jump.

"So, flower, why are you annoyed with me?"


	2. Don't you want me baby?

Ianto waited for Jack to sit behind the desk opposite him.

"Did you honestly just call me _flower_?" He eventually asked rather indignantly.

"Yes, why, would you prefer bunny?" Jack asked with only a hint of humour managing to creep into his voice. Ianto just scowled. "I'll take that as a no." Unsurprisingly, Ianto's expression didn't alter. "So why are you spitting in my coffee?"

"Because, quite simply, you are an arse." Ianto said with only a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yes, but a fit one." The captain grinned, again Ianto just frowned, it was a look that didn't quite fit the jolly tea boy.

"I was thinking more along the lines of arrogant." A small smirk swept across Ianto's face, but just as quickly as it appeared it had gone. He was playing Jack well.

"So my poor little flower," Ianto rolled his eyes, "what has nasty arrogant Jack done?" Jack's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What hasn't he?" Ianto countered, a blank look in his usually bright eyes, Jack began to worry, were they playing anymore, what could he say to find out?

"Well, he hasn't ever eaten a witchety grub, or climbed the empire state building, or danced in a hula skirt; I really need to do that. Oh and I've never attempted ballet.... Should I go on?" Jack gesticulated as if he were addressing an audience.

"Oh most amazing Jack, always a show man never thinking on a personal level." Ianto raised his eyebrows daring him to contradict. "Never thinking of me and you for example." Jacks brow furrowed. He decided to stop the bullshit.

"Ianto, have I really upset you?" You could tell from Jack's tone that he was horrified by the idea.

"Yes but it's not your fault." Ianto smiled, Jack had stopped acting first. 1-0 to Ianto.

"Okay, now let me get this straight, you're spitting in my coffee, because I'm an arrogant arse, but it's not my fault?" Jack half-grinned unsure.

"Yes." Ianto nodded. Jack invited him to explain. "Do you really want to know?" Jack just stared into Ianto's eyes, waiting. "You only see me when it suits you, you only talk to me when you want something and you only make an effort with me when you want a shag." Ianto thought he'd summed Jack up quite well, maybe slightly tactless, but the Captain could take it. Well, so Ianto had thought until he'd looked up at Jacks crestfallen face. It was silent for just long enough to make Ianto uneasy.

"Oh." It was a pitiful way to break the quiet Jack was aware of that, but he was more concerned with the fact the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"Gosh, I haven't upset _you _have I?" Ianto, hated to see Jack upset it frightened him, plus he truly loved him, even though he thought that could never be returned. Jack saw Ianto's concern,

"Nah made of tougher stuff me. You should know that." Jack winked. For a moment the room was silent again but more comfortably this time, they stared across at each other, both thinking similar thoughts. "Do you really mind about me only making an effort went I want shag?" Ianto thought about this for a moment, before deciding to reply with the truth.

"Fuck no. I'd never say no to you anyway." The tea boy blushed, did he really just say that. Jack just laughed, mostly at how red Ianto's cheeks were. "It's not nice to laugh at people." Ianto stared at the ground; he found it rather difficult to look into Jack's eyes at the moment.

"I know, I know." Jack panted between laughs. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself. There was a knock on the door, before Jack could reply however Tosh let herself in.

"I'm going to go join Owen and Gwen weevil hunting." She looked meaningfully between them. "Have fun." She ran off downs the steps, and then out of the cog door.

"I think we're alone now." Jack stated.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now the beating off our hearts is the only sound." Ianto started singing, he couldn't himself. Again Jack laughed. "Jack it's not nice." This only made Jack laugh harder. "Jack," Ianto whined.

"Sorry but I was then about to do the exact same thing and you look so cute when you make that face." At this both the men smiled and Ianto's cheeks reddened even more if that were possible.

"Jack?" Ianto strung his name out so it became a question.

"Yes." Jack asked leaning back on his chair arms tucked behind his head.

"Why do you keep calling me flower, and don't just evade the question. There must be something that made you say it." Ianto fiddled with the papers on the desk making them into an orderly pile.

"Just you, you're a flower." Ianto made a "what the fuck" expression. "Work it out Ianto."

"Jack that's not fair." Ianto tried to reason.

"It's perfectly fair." Ianto scuffed his feet, thinking of how he could argue. When he next looked up however Jack's face was right in front of his.

"I'll show you just how fair I can be." With that Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's. After a few moments he pulled away. "Don't you want me baby, don't you want me oooooooh."

"Oh my God your singing's worse than mine." Ianto laughed, allowing himself to be dragged up into Jack's arms.

"Better shut me up then." The Welshman needed no further instruction, forcefully he pressed his mouth to Jack's closing his eyes letting the kiss envelope him. That one embrace seemed to last forever. Jack pulled away so that he could breathe. "And you say I'm not fair." He whispered. "Not only do you manipulate me so that I shut up, then you try to kill me by making me forget to breathe."

"Yeah, but do you really mind?"

"Fuck no."

The men had a whole 3 hours, before the team returned and they used them well.


	3. Blackmail

**A/N This story is for FlowerPetalsToTheWind check out her fanfic it's great! She named this story giving me the challenge to work around the name. I mean flower? What was she thinking? And other friends as well as her have demanded I put the song lyrics in, so I've met that challenge as well. I don't know whether to write another chapter or not so review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

Owen rolled his eyes for at least the fifth time that morning, as Ianto entered the room beaming. He was noticeably happier today, annoyingly so as far as Owen was concerned. He'd been humming "I think were alone now" and "don't you want me baby" and it was infuriating. Ianto joyfully placed some coffee in front of Owen spilling some onto the table.

"You know what I think I prefer it when you're moody." Owen grumbled, picking his mug up and raising it to his lips.

"Ignore Mr Sunshine over there he's just sore 'cause he hasn't been laid for so long." Gwen's welsh tones filled the room, as she addressed Ianto who placed a coffee before her also. Tosh sat staring nonchalantly and Jack wore a bemused expression as he watched the playful banter of his team.

"Says who?!" Owen demanded, glaring at Gwen. She gave him a pitying smile increasing his annoyance. "It's not like you're getting anything decent..." He hit back. Then a sly smile appeared on his lips, the one he reserved for when he was going to say something to piss someone off, "anymore." Gwen growled, crossed her arms and looked away. "Hit a nerve?" Owen continued to taunt, practically seeing the images replaying in Gwen's mind.

"You were never that good anyway." She dismissed giving Tosh an apologetic look, feeling guilty for no real reason.

"Don't lie, you fucking loved every minute of it." He stared at her a glint in his eye.

"Just shut up Owen, shut up!" Gwen gripped the table in an attempt to stop herself hitting him. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Now now children," Jack attempted to diffuse the situation. Ianto bustled through with another coffee and handed it to Jack, taking the seat next to him.

"Thanks flower." Jack stared meaningfully into Ianto's eyes, forcing the Welsh boy to look away before his cheeks heated, yet again.

"Jack you're doing my masculinity no favours." Ianto said to the floor.

"Well I can't do anything about that while they're here." Jack gestured towards Tosh, Gwen and Owen whose faces all screwed up into similar expressions of disgust. Jack just laughed.

"So are we just going to lounge around all day Jack? Or have we actually got some work to do?" Doctor Harper leaned forwards, pressing his hands together.

"Since when did you complain about lack of work?" The captain raised an eyebrow.

"Take that as a no then." Owen put his hands on the table and made to get up. "Gwen fancy some weevil hunting." She considered the offer carefully before replying.

"Might as well, Tosh you up for it?" Tosh refused to catch her eye. She knew what Owen wanted. She looked up at him his face begged her to say no.

"No, I have stuff I can get on with here." Tosh smiled reassuringly. Gwen nodded.

"That's fine then. Come on dickwad lets go." She walked from the room down to the cog door, Owen at her heels. Those in the conference room could hear their muffled voices as they walked away.

"Dickwad? Where are you getting your insults?" Owen sounded offended.

"The same place you get your chat up lines." She retorted with barely a pause.

"I don't need chat up lines sweet heart women just throw themselves at me." Owen boasted. Gwen just sighed it wasn't worth it he'd always have an answer, the twat.

"So you and Ianto made up then?" Tosh broke the silence which had filled the conference room. Ianto blushed. Jack had to stop himself from saying how cute he looked.

"Yeah you could say that. We had fun didn't we flower?" Jack winked at Tosh. Ianto ignored him.

"I'll go and do some readings around the millennium centre." Tosh excused herself, but gave Ianto an "I want to know all about it later" look, before leaving.

"So we're alone..." Jack whispered. He got up to stand behind the tea boy. They heard the cog door roll shut behind Tosh. "Don't you just love slow weeks?" The captain inquired grasping Ianto's hand and leading him to his office.

"Yeah they're great sir." Ianto replied smiling slightly at the last word.

"Did you just call me sir?" Jack's tone was incredulous. He thought he'd finally got Ianto to break that habit.

"Yes I figured if you're going to call me flower, which is just ridiculous. I'm going to call you sir, because you can't stand it." Ianto smirked, as he continued following, well being dragged towards the office. He loved playing with Jack.

"I think that can be considered as blackmail." He said seriously, with a slight hint of disappointment in his tone as if he expected better, this just caused Ianto to laugh.

"I can show you what blackmail really is if you like." Ianto taunted, as Jack closed the office door behind them.

"Now that does sound interesting." Jack smiled, encouraging Ianto.

"If you don't kiss me right now I won't ever make you a cup of coffee again." He stated confidently. Jack pushed him against the wall and started kissing him, Ianto loved the control. He pulled away and ducked under Jack's arm. "If you don't remove your shirt right now, I'm never kissing you again." Jack laughed.

"As if you wouldn't," Jack declared confidently, waltzing back over to Ianto and pressing his lips to his again. Ianto pushed him away quickly he could be strong when he wanted to. "Fine." Jack pouted as he removed his shirt, unhappy that Ianto was able to exert so much power over him when he put his mind to it.

"And if you don't tell me why the hell you're calling me flower, I'm never sleeping with you again." Ianto whispered seductively but confidently in Jack's ear, before perching on his desk invitingly. Jack considered Ianto for a moment and then sighed knowing he had to explain.

"Well um..." Jack blushed, Ianto thought it was the first time he'd even seen Jack embarrassed. "It's really silly Yan." Jack looked at him hoping to be let off the hook.

"Go on." Ianto crossed his arms waiting.

"When I was a child, a long time ago in the 51st century, well actually thinking about it it's not really for a long time to come."

"Get on with it." This time Ianto crossed his legs impatiently.

"I had this like well I suppose you'd call it a teddy bear." Ianto snorted seeing where this was going. "And I called it flower 'cause it was cute and flowers are cute you know. It had really pretty brown eyes like yours and it talked. It had a welsh accent, don't ask me why but it did."

"You gave me a nick name after a teddy bear?" Ianto asked incredulously.

"I loved that teddy bear!" Jack defended rather ferociously. Ianto walked to him and put his arms around the older man.

"You're just a big softie at heart aren't you Jack Harkness?" Ianto smiled kissing Jack's neck.

"And you Ianto Jones can be quite manipulative." Jack winked, lightly kissing Ianto's forehead.

"I'm an animal me." Ianto growled, and bit Jack's shoulder making both men laugh.

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel." Jack sang into Ianto's ear before gently biting down on his earlobe.

"I can't believe I'm a teddy bear." Ianto murmured, before Jack kissed him and refused to let him speak for the next hour.


End file.
